


The scent of you

by UllaBritta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Scent Marking, Sneaky Kakashi, fluffy and funny, kakairu!kinkMeme 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UllaBritta/pseuds/UllaBritta
Summary: Kakashi finds himself obsessed with the way Iruka smells...





	The scent of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaIru!KinkMeme, 2011  
> Request: "Scent marking; territorial behavior."
> 
> (This fic was posted before by me on FF and LJ. I'm moving all my fics to Ao3.)

It all started when Iruka accidently mistook Kakashi's shirt for his own after a nightly rendezvous and wore it next day to work only to discover that it was somewhat big on him. They bumped into each other on the street where the man apologized and invited him back to his home for tea and the promise of giving the shirt back. They did have tea, but they also ended up in bed. That was when Kakashi found out just how good he smelled on Iruka's skin.

He wanted Iruka to keep the shirt yet wasn't sure how he would phrase that request. It would be odd to ask him to keep something Iruka neither needed nor really wanted. So he refrained from it. However, days later the memory of the scent seemed to follow him around wherever Kakashi went... He needed to experience that scent again. The thought alone excited unbearably; His Iruka marked by his scent. But since the teacher was a proud man, Kakashi suspected that to ask him such a thing would be taken as an insult. Not to mention that they had only been sleeping together for a short period. Kakashi would be asking for too much too soon. And so the man was left with little option…

The deception began.

Kakashi got hold of a shirt that was his lover's size and slept with it. Then he sneaked into Iruka's bedroom where he swapped it with a clean one that was lying on the bed waiting for the other to finish his shower. The teacher never noticed, being in a hurry to work. Kakashi made the effort of being very close to Iruka during that day, whether he knew it or not, until Kakashi whispered into his ear from behind to meet him in a secluded area next to the building. Burying his nose into the scented shirt while thrusting deeply almost made him howl from joy.

Another time he convinced the teacher to have a bath with him and that gave him the opportunity of washing Iruka's hair with Kakashi's shampoo. He massaged his lover's scalp and richly lathered the hair that he loved stroking and wished Iruka kept flowing free outside of the bedroom. The man hummed against his chest as they sat in the tub and Kakashi felt himself harden. And Iruka noticed, clicking his tongue and laughingly informing the shinobi that he was in no mood for an encore. He called Kakashi a beast and he had to agree. It looked like he was slowly turning in to one.

Next he simply ambushed the teacher at work during a break and rubbed his hands over as much body as he could grab. A flushed red Iruka called him several names not meant for children's ears and struggled to get away. Kakashi soon did let go of him but only after he had promised to meet him for lunch later.

Iruka's pillow case and sheets were exchanged and each time they had sex Kakashi would come on or inside of his body. He was forever thankful that he didn't have to use protection.

 

This continued for much longer than he thought it would. Kakashi had believed that perhaps he would get tired one day or that Iruka would find out and give him the scolding of his life. He had even prepared a nice, long apology for that occasion. Yet he still found himself drawn to the man wearing his scent practically daily now, for weeks.

 

Iruka wore another scented shirt that day. The classroom was filled with young restless young students and the subject was Tracking & Concealment. Kakashi would sit in a tree outside of the building, peeking in when he wasn't busy. He liked to watch the teacher do his job. He liked to see him wear that shirt. The window was open since it was a nice spring day.

"… a shinobi must always be vigilant. Scent is another way of marking and can be used to either throw off ones enemy or inform ones allies. Just like animals do, we too have to use our senses when dealing with other shinobi…" A smirk tugged at Iruka's lip and he cast a glance outside of the window while scratching lightly his black shirt as if he was innocently scratching his chest. Their eyes met for one second. It looked like Kakashi wouldn't have to apologize after all.


End file.
